Talk:Doom. (2016)
If it's a secret project, how do you know it exists? I mean, it sounds probable, but still... o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 09:30, 11 August 2007 (UTC) *Wait, disregard that. o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 03:05, 12 August 2007 (UTC) doom 4 for x box it would b cool if doom 4 was for the reagular xbox :Not really. Considering the fact that the old xbox couldn't possibly handle the Id Tech 5 engine. :But in case you really like a framerate of 1 you can give it a try when it is released. wtf dude that would be terrible XBOX 360 like Rage ya idiot(O) JJdoomkiller 20:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) "to earth" "To earth" is used often as an expression, similiar in meaning to "come to light". Stop trying to join dots that aren't there. But still, it is likely it's a remake of doom II :) Not a remake Well, on wikipedia there is a clear statement that it is NOT a remake nor a sequel...which makes you wonder what the hell is it??? A whole new story arc sounds like the most plausible scenario in the light of this statement, be this new arc on Mars or Earth, though I do prefer Mars as a setting or any other planet/moon. That being said it's a pity no info will be coming out on Quakecon 2010...I hope they change their minds. :I think that Doom 4 will be a sequel to Final DOOM. BUt that's just me for ya.. :Unlikely. Final Doom was not developed by Id Software. New "old" info Shacknews, Doom 4 - 1 Aug. 2008 I bet some of you have not read this, although it has 2 years since is there (but i see nothing bout this in the article) "When asked whether the game will be rooted in the horror genre, Carmack indicated that it will instead focus more on pure action elements a la Doom 2." It will not be horror! "Development of Doom 4 will be short, as very little of the id Tech 5 engine will be changed in the transition from Rage." It may release soon after Rage That be great so all we have to do is wait till after Rage and see.(O) JJdoomkiller 20:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tweets EDIT: Hey, I'm the Anon who did this. Sorry about being an idiot. Regardless, this is the source https://twitter.com/DaveOshry. Sorry it isn't better! -Anon An anon listed these tweets, though didn't provide a source. Probably legit, but one can probably agree that listing them wholesale in the article isn't constructive. Posting them here for reference. Tweets from an attendee reveal a TON of information. Please edit this down into something proper looking. .@Nokterian There's a weapon wheel. HOLD ALL THE THINGS. .@VesuvianPrime Seemed like mostly dark ominous stuff. Standard fare. Hard to tell. I was hoping for straight up Slayer. \m/ .@Shane_Stocks At one point there were at least 6-12 enemies infighting each other in one room. Caused a small FPS drop but looked awesome. .@7thDementia Two shotguns. Standard is futuristic one pump. The double barrel shotgun is an old school wooden dbl shotty as it should be. .@VesuvianPrime PENTAGRAMS ON THE FLOOR. BLOOD ON THE WALLS. FIREBALLS. PLASMA BALLS. GREAT BALLS OF FIRE. .@mroahrig Nah, some small FPS drops but it ran pretty well over all. The demo was played with an Xbox controller however. FOR SHAME. .@rygamer Slower for sure. Our ROTT was a straight 90s remake. This is definitely more evolved but still faithful. .@Shane_Stocks Undead marines. One Mancubus. Two Barons. Skeleton knights. Imps. ALSO, there was infighting! .@jack7c4 Environments reminded me of Doom 3 but brighter. Looked like Quake 4 if I had to compare. Gorgeous bloody art. Ran well! .@ThiagoB_Prime The melee combat seemed mostly contained to finishing moves. QTEs without the QTE. Seemed like one button random moves. .@FolderBrad Was hard to tell. Seemed mostly linear but with big open areas for combat. Multi tiered encounters. Vertical for sure. Fastish. Fought two barons of hell. Crazy AI. They'd climb after you. Swat away rockets. Flanked by smaller demons. Whole rooms full of demons. Double jumping. Light parkour. BIG focus on melee combat and finishers. Sick finishers. RIP AND TEAR. HUGE GUTS. Procedural dynamic damage on enemies. Chainsaw rips. Double barrel shotgun booms. Plasma rifle sounds of old. Rocket launchers kill mancubus COLORED KEYS AND DOORS. ARMOR AND HEALTH PICKUPS. CATS AND DOGS LIVING TOGETHER. PANDEMONIUM. DOOM. They showed more gameplay. Second standing ovation. Crowd gives a standing ovation. I'll tell you the rest later ;) They're working on id Tech 6. They call it id tech 666 Next gen consoles confirmed. Crowd boos. #PCGamingMasterRace "We'll talk about the fast paced competitive multiplayer later" ;) Being played on a beast PC. Of course. Melee combat is a thing. Looks brutal. "Its not about taking cover and letting your health regenerate" thank fuck Showing some of the guns now. Also look sick. Shotguns? Shotguns. They're showing Demon concept art now. Looks sick. "Today we're focusing on combat. Nothing feels quite like DOOM combat" Something something Mars something UAC something guns I"t's about fast fast combat and blood and gore and gibs. Its the DOOM game we wanna make" "The game is called DOOM. Not DOOM 4"--Hawki (talk) 10:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) 08:57, March 16, 2016 (UTC) That is great thanks for sharing! Why wasn't livestreaming the Quakecon demo allowed? How come they didn't allow people to stream the demo for the people who couldn't go to Quakecon? Seriously, that is not fair and that I think it pissed a lot of people off when the guy at the demo said to stop the livestreams for the demo. If John Carmack was still working at Id Software, he would have NEVER let Bethesda make an exclusive for Quakecon attendees. They should probably expect a lot of people to send hate letters and email for their way of saying "anyone watching this at home can't see our demo! So if your watching Quakecon from home, Fuck You! You can wait for PAX and E3 2015! or the release date to see what our game looks like!". The spy1 (talk) 11:39, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm not an Admin, but I'll awnser that question. As far as I know, the game was still uncomplete, and the Project was getting to a point of having not enough money left (I would've been smart and put "Bankruptcy", but I'm being less fucky and dramantic here). So, supposely they had to reveal It privately to those who came there, the audience loved It as well. And as for John, He was working on a Call of Duty clone called "DOOM 4", just soak that In for a moment. But Seriously, the original DOOM 4 was gonna suck, and be MUCH worse then DOOM 3. But still, the E3 Reveal was worth the wait, and I was extremely hyped and happy to see It finally. Hope I helped. Tritnew (talk) 09:00, June 24, 2015 (UTC) new screenshots and pistol confirmed, posible removal of the yellow filter http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1168022 03:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Source for MP's playable demons? Does anyone know where it was said what the playable demons in the multiplayer are, and is there any more information on them? Blademaster Banryu (talk) 05:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) *There is a new multiplayer trailer that has just come out, but where the info on the playable demons came from before this trailer, I've no idea. Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:21, March 10, 2016 (UTC) **I only recognized 3 of the 5 mentioned demons in that trailer (the Revenant, Baron, and Mancubus), and I assume the 4th demon shown splatting a dude's head on the wall is either the Prowler or the Harvester, but that doesn't answer the question of which one it is, what the other one is, or how either's name is known. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 21:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ***Yeah, it would be good if people actually sourced where this stuff comes from. Sergeant Blige (talk) 01:28, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ****These appear to be where the Prowler and Harvester come from. 1 and 2 Sergeant Blige (talk) 06:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC)